At first it was just about the sex
by scorpion22
Summary: Takes place after the wedding, Sunny and Klaus are taken to live with uncle monty, while violet stays with olaf. Find out how the honeymoon night goes, and how will Violet like sex. I do not own.


At first it was just about the sex.

Chapter One: How it all began.

In the beginning when this all started I was only in it for the sex, but as time went on things changed. I can remember standing on the porch of Olaf's house watching as Mr. Poe the banker took my siblings away. I knew that was what was best, but at that moment I wanted to kill him. Sunny was crying from inside the car, and I wanted to pull her out and run away, but I couldn't. Klaus was also in the car, I could tell he was being strong, but I could see the tears that he held back. "They'll be going to live with an uncle, you can write to them "explained Mr. Poe before getting into the car and driving away with my family. I stood rooted to that spot, still dressed in that ratty god awful wedding dress only one thought coming to my mind I was alone in the devils house in the bowels of hell, and the devil was now my husband. Olaf came up behind me at that moment, taking me by the hand, and leading me to what would be the bedroom I would have to share with the devil himself. He continued to call me his wife, while I continued to call him Olaf. When we came to the open doorway I stopped myself at that moment I was a mixture of scared, nervous, and unsure. As if we were in a honeymoon suit Count Olaf picked me up in his arms, and carried me across the threshold, setting me down just inside the bedroom calling me his countess. Next Count Olaf turned closing the bedroom door, and turning around his gaze fell on me standing there alone, scared almost to tears shaking so badly I thought I'd fall over. "Violet my darling don't look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you "Olaf whispered as he came behind me, his arms suddenly around my waist as his lips found my beautiful pale porcine neck.

What he did next was so enjoyable and it felt so good I couldn't contain myself as Olaf's hand found my large round succulent breast squeezing, playing, and fondling it the only thing I could do was moan. As I heard that moan escape my lips, I could only think what am I doing why am I enjoying this. I felt him unzip that awful wedding dress, and then I felt it slide off my shoulders, over my breasts, and down my back coming to land at my feet. In that next second I found myself lying on the bed behind me, which to my surprise was neatly made, the covers on it made of a nice black fabric. " I won't hurt you Violet if you don't fight me, the fortune was only one reason for everything that happened in the past, the other reason was you, I wanted you, and now I have you" Olaf whispered this in my ear, and for reasons to this day I don't know I couldn't tell him to stop. "If you want me to stop please say so now" he continued grinning in not an evil way, but a loving, caring way. At that moment he continued to touch, squeeze, and fondle my breasts making my nipples grow hard in a way I'd never seen them before, and again I moaned, but this time much louder. I couldn't believe how good it felt to just have him touching my breasts, and my mind couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when he did more, and I found myself hoping he would. Many times while Klaus and Sunny slept I had fingered myself, but the pleasure I felt doing that was nothing compared to what I felt at that moment. All while this was happening my mind was thinking a mile a minute, part of it screaming at me to tell him to stop, and another part saying don't, and I listened to the don't cause I never wanted this to end.

He looked down at me, and I knew he could tell I loved the sensation shooting threw my body, and I found myself looking back at him, filled with a lust, a craving I'd never known, and I slowly nodded my head silently telling him to do whatever he wanted to me. My arms wrapped around his head, my fingers finding their way into what was left of his hair as his mouth came to be around one of the nipples on my breast. This seemed to surprise him because when I did this he stopped for a second, but then he continued to lick and suck my hard pink nipple, using the tip of his tongue to trace the outline of it. I don't know what came over me, but my hands went down his neck, finding his chest I helped him get his suit jacket off. Running my hands down his chest I gripped his crisp white button-down shirt ripping it open, soon it joined his jacket on the floor at the end of the bed. I pulled him away from my breasts, bringing him so we were peering into one another's eyes, my lips found his, kissing him, unsure of myself. I had never kissed a man before so I had no idea what to do, but I learned quickly. At this point I knew what I wanted, and so did he so wrapping my legs around him, I continued to encourage him as we kissed heatedly. He reached between us, our lips parting as his hands found his pants. Opening them together, I helped to push them down his body, Olaf kicking them to the floor. My eyes must have widened because he seemed to smile as I stared at his length. Now he was completely naked, and before now I had never seen a cock before. He was so big I wasn't sure if he'd fit, and my scared, nerves returned. His lips found mine, kissing me telling me not to worry, and not to be scared then they continued down my jaw, to my neck, coming to my collarbone, and finally he captured my breasts again, and again I was moaning uncontrollably.

"Count Olaf" I said my words coming out strained as I panted wantonly, my fingers raking threw his reseeding hair. Olaf stopped and laid on top of me, looking down into my eyes as he used his hands to at first caress my thyes before spreading my legs so that he laid in-between them. "This will hurt, but just for a moment if you want to stop say so now" Olaf breathed this down at me his eyes never leaving my face. " No Olaf keep going don't stop" I said, but I couldn't hide the fear in my voice as I kissed him letting his tongue enter my mouth something new and enjoyable, but still kind of weird. He positioned his large cock at my rather small entrance, and as he slowly slid inside it felt weird at first, but fulfilling and unspeakably wonderful. When he came to my hymen he stopped, remaining completely still looking down at me once again, his eyes apologetic at the pain he was about to cause me.

I couldn't believe how new and incredible it felt to have him inside me, so looking up at him I smiled reassuring him that I was fine, and nodding silently telling him to move. That smile was swiped right off my face as Olaf slammed through my hymen. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt in my life, it felt like someone cut me in two or like every muscle in my body broke, and I cried out in that pain as he rested fully inside me now. My cries and screams of pain were silenced by Olaf as he found my mouth kissing me, letting the tears he knew would appear slide down my cheeks. I signed into the kiss as the pain subsided, and pulling away Olaf looked down at me, wiping my tears away, and concern in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop" Olaf asked concerned his hand resting on my neck, his thumb rubbing little circles in and around my pulse point.

" Why stop now the pains gone you can keep going" I said smiling thinking to myself that if this got any better that I wouldn't mind being Olaf's wife if we got to do this every night. I was brought back to earth when I felt Olaf grab my hand, holding it in a way I'd only ever seen a couple in the park hold hands as they walked. Olaf moved inside me now, while I wrapped my legs around his waist once again, and moved with him as he fucked me intensely. His pace was slow, but as he moved his hands touched every part of me, from my breasts to my little clitty, making me want to cum instantly. As he touched me I touched him, my hands sliding along his back, and chest. When Olaf kissed me I kissed back, letting his tongue into my mouth, while he continued to move inside me, and we both could feel our release ready to explode from our bodies. When he cupped my face, and spoke, what he said left me speechless.

"You are mine, you belong to me, I love you Violet" Olaf declared in a husky whisper, his lips found mine asking for me to tell him how I felt at the same moment I began thinking I do not love this man, but I could if I really tried I could especially if he continues to make love to me like this, and after thinking that I answered him as honestly as I could. "I belong to you, I could love you in time, but I need you now, make love to me Olaf I need you please" I cried caressing his unshaven cheek. This seemed to satisfy him because he kissed me with such passion, heat, and fire that at that moment not only did we cum together, we thought together, thinking maybe this marriage will work, maybe we could love each other. "I love you Violet, and I know in time you will love me too "Olaf confessed to me as he came inside me, while lightly kissing my parted lips, licking away the sweat that had collected on my bottom lip. "I used to hate you, and now even though I will never forgive you for the things you've done to my family and me, I think I can love you" I answered truthfully seeing the hurt, but also the understanding in his eyes. That's when I kissed him, my tongue finding his, and my arms wrapping around his body at the same time I felt his arms begin to curl around my body.

He pulled out of me; we were both completely spent, panting like wild animals. We lay together so that I could feel his body next to mine, and I felt as he began to spoon around me, pulling me even closer to him then I already was. I'm not sure when he fell asleep, but I know I fell asleep in his arms, it was the first time I'd ever slept in that house and not had a nightmare, but I know we fell asleep lying next to each other, and we were one in that moment. I woke up several times that night, always finding myself in his arms, and every time I would wake one thing came to my mind. My siblings, I couldn't help thinking about them, wondering if they were alright, and I missed them, and I missed them so much. Would I ever see them again, and if I did when, that question never left my head, it was the one question I didn't know the answer to, and I couldn't invent anything to tell me the answer either. I had to admit the day could come when I would love Count Olaf, even though now it was mainly about the sex, love could come, and Klaus and Sunny would forever hate him. Klaus and Sunny were the only family I had left, and I loved them I knew that for sure. That's when another question came into my head if I could grow to love Count Olaf, would they accept it or would I have to choose between Klaus and Sunny and him. I wasn't sure if I could make that decision and that's when sleep seemed to find me again. When I woke up again Count Olaf was still lying next to me, and he was awake still spooned around me, I could feel him breathe against the back of my neck, it gave me Goosebumps. I felt him kiss my shoulder, and pull me even closer then I already was. I couldn't help, but smile when I felt his manhood hard against my back, and I was giddy at the thought of him being inside me again, at that moment all I wanted was for him to make love to me.

My wish was instantly grant because before I knew it he was on top of me, we kissed as our tongues found each other beginning to play, while we explored our bodies. " Good morning wife I'm sorry if I woke you, but I need you it is one of your wifely duties to deal with my morning hard on" Olaf explained smiling at me as he kissed from my lips till he was between my legs, which I spread widely apart for him. "I think I prefer this duty to doing housework" I laughed pulling him to kiss me again passionately. "Good because it is also one of my husbandly duties "Olaf said with a chuckle before attacking my lips with his. Once again his head was between my legs, and spreading my legs wider he reached a long finger through my pussy beginning to stroke my clit.

The feeling that shot threw me was incredibly wonderful, and if felt indescribable, and as Olaf stroked my little bundle my hips started jumping up and down so much Olaf had to hold me down. Olaf continued to stroke me none the less, and when he leaned between my legs and licked my clit I couldn't help, but moan his name. "Tell me how that feels "Olaf encouraged using his tongue on my bundle now, while my hips wouldn't stop moving erratically. "Oh god Olaf it feels indescribable don't stop" I said my words coming in terrible pants, while I started tweaking my own nipples, and I could hear him growling at the sight of me doing that. When three fingers were suddenly stretching my wet little pussy I couldn't help, but scream as I felt him fuck them in and out of my pussy, making me even wetter. Then I felt him start to suck my clit, and I thought I'd cum right there and then, but I didn't screaming louder as he sucked it into his hot, wet mouth.

"How's that feel my little flower "Olaf said against the side of my thye, while continuing to move his fingers inside me. I could only moan loudly in reply grabbing his head, and pushing it back between my legs. Olaf started to suck on my clit again, and I knew I would cum at any second, my hands at the back of his head. "OLAF OH MY GOD DON'T STOP "I screamed as I started to cum, feeling pleasure shoot through my body like a bolt of lightning. My back arched and my legs spread wider as he licked up my juices as I came, his tongue going deep inside my pussy, and licking at my inner walls, while I continued to scream my head off in pleasure. When it ended I pulled him to me, finding his mouth as I was pulled on top of him, and as we kissed I felt so many things power, passion, a love for sex, and a love for Olaf, but it still wasn't the kind of love he wanted. It was more like the love I would have for a friend, and I hoped I could love him the way he wanted, but until I did I figured I could consider him a friend with benefits.

"That was amazing" those were the first words out of my mouth as my head fell onto his chest. "Yes you are quite sexy when being pleasured, that was fabulous "Olaf replied grinning down at me wickedly before I covered his mouth with mine. From that moment on I loved oral sex, or any kind of sex for that matter, but I still wasn't sure if I could love Olaf, but until I did I could love him as a friend of that I was sure, and I could pretend to love him as a husband I had the sex and the friendship to look forward to after all. Our kisses were hungry, desperate, the kind that took our breath away so that our breathing came in quick panicked huffs. We broke apart to look at each other, and as I looked into his eyes I saw an unspoken question.

"I know you don't like my friends, my troupe do you want me to send them away" he asked this and I could hear the sadness in his voice, I brought my hand to stroke his cheek. " They are your friends so no you don't have to send them away, but if they ever lay a hand on me I will ask you to get rid of them" I whispered, as I felt him hold me tighter wordlessly saying that he would not allow that to happen. His cock was inside me again, and I was on top of him, moving my pussy along his cock sexily, my head thrown back. "Oh Violet yes "Olaf seemed to hiss as I moaned uncontrollably placing his hands on my breasts, while we fucked faster before I pulled his mouth to mine. Fucking faster his mouth replaced his hands on my breasts, finding my nipples sucking on them, and making them perk up. "Violet I love your sexy titties they're perfect "Olaf said into my chest, his breath hitting my bare nipples, teasing them. As I felt his breath on my nipple I raked my nails across his back making him groan as I left scratches along his back and shoulder too, but this only turned him on more as we continued to fuck like two crazy people.

I could feel thunder rise in me as I started to cum, screaming in pleasure, but still continuing to ride his cock like it was the star bull at a rodeo. Olaf felt me start to cum, and was very surprised when I continued to ride him as if I was a seasoned whore despite this being only the second time I'd ever had a cock inside me, and I could tell he was proud. I wanted him to cum inside my pussy of that I was absolutely sure, and I told him so, moaning it in his ear desperation in my voice, while I rode him harder, faster, and acted like a common whore in front of this man who was my husband, and I could tell he liked it because he came long and hard inside me at that moment. Olaf grabbed hold of my hips so that I had no choice, but to remain absolutely still, Olaf groaning as he spilled over inside my wetness. Falling on top of him, I rolled off of him seconds later, before his lips and his tongue found mine.

We lay there for seconds, until I opened my eyes rolling into his arms before being pulled on top of him once more. I felt him position his cock, but not at my entrance at my other puckered opening, I looked down at him unsure, but with a nod from him I knew it would be alright because he was my friend, my husband I could trust him. His entire length was inside my back door before I had time to think, and if I thought losing my virginity hurt this hurt more, much more. My eyes widened in pain, and I couldn't help, but scream because the pain didn't seem to end it seemed to last forever. Suddenly I stopped screaming because as soon as the pain had come it was gone because Olaf had started to move, replacing the pain with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his body holding on tightly as Olaf continued to more, and I couldn't believe the amazing feeling going through my body.

I screamed his name, while he remained completely silent except for a continued grunting; now moving his cock easily in and out of my back door. I through my head back, crying out in the new pleasure that radiated through my body, and it continued to quickly grow. I knew I would cum soon, and Olaf knew it too, but he continued to grunt into my chest, I jumped when he surprisingly slapped my ass, leaving a handprint. We came together, Olaf Cumming deep inside me, while all movement stopped as we experienced our release. Our lips met, and we kissed like two animals in a sex driven heat, suddenly breaking apart to stare at each other.

After we took a shower together, a very steamy shower, I couldn't help thinking that now I knew for sure I could grow to love Count Olaf.


End file.
